


happier

by poppyharris



Category: Columbine - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Letter, i just wanted it out of my drafts tbh, it's not even that good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyharris/pseuds/poppyharris
Summary: exhibit 420 - typed letter recovered from klebold residence. returned to stardew, poppy adelheid.
Relationships: Dylan Klebold/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	happier

dear poppy,

i’m not sure how to begin this letter.

last february, i decided to go down a path that i couldn’t bring you down. 

you’re always complaining i’m never talking at the moment, or being all morbid. or i’d flip and be so happy for a week. you never liked eric, or my brother, or brooks. but i stuck by you, because i love you. and i knew if i didn’t do… something, you’d be hurt.

i know this is going to come as a shock, and i know the police are probably staring at this letter, trying to work out how to implicate you. but you knew nothing, because i didn’t let anything slip. maybe mom knew, maybe they could’ve done more. but you couldn’t have stopped me.

eric threatened you, that’s why i had to drug you. eric said he didn’t care if you were on campus, he didn’t care if you were in the cafeteria. you might be thinking that was enough to make me change my mind, but you’d be wrong. i want to die, poppy. i have for years now. 

i know you wanted to help, and i did try speaking to someone. but everytime they tried to get in, i just needed to block them out. you couldn’t have saved me. this was the only way. 

i know they’re going to interrogate you about this letter, which is why i’m not revealing anything that could even be remotely tied to you. the less you know, the easier healing is going to be. we’re going to get payback poppy, for all the shit i’ve been put through. but you’re going to be safe, that’s all i want.

i will always, always love you.

dylan

04/19/99

**Author's Note:**

> song: happier by Marshmello (feat. bastille)
> 
> if you enjoy my works, or want to request one, please consider supporting me: https://ko-fi.com/bemorekind


End file.
